Classification: Botanical: Rosa hybrida xe2x80x98POULcs003xe2x80x99. Commercial: Floribunda rose. 
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98POULmultixe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant patent application No. 10/209,634 filed on Jul. 30, 2002 and an unnamed seedling. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1993 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULcs003xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98POULmultixe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent has the general tonality of open flowers of Yellow Group 4A and 4D while xe2x80x98POULcs003xe2x80x99 has the general tonality of open flowers of Orange Group 24D.
2. The pollen parent has an average open flower diameter of 35 to 40 mm while xe2x80x98POULcs003xe2x80x99 has an average open flower diameter of 70 to 80 mm.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Disease resistance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULcs003xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter 1994 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULcs003xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1994 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULcs003xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in August, 1994. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULcs003xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.